


Commitment

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel got trapped in the bunker and Dean has to make a choice: He can choose either his brother or Castiel to leave with him while the other one goes to hell or condemn them all to death. Which choice will he make?





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"You have to choose. That´s the only way out of here. It´s one of you or the three of you, that´s the deal." 

Dean growled low at the Demon. Her face was damn close to angelic, her golden eyes glittering with the cruel joy of having Dean Winchester at her mercy. "Who will it be, your brother or the angel? You will walk out with one of them by your side and the other one," she licked her white teeth, "the other one will stay with me." "So two of us will walk free and the third one will go to hell?" She nodded and Dean huffed. "Easy one. Let them go, you can have me."

"Dean, no!" The enraged voices of Sam and Castiel echoed through the bunker. "Shut it, both of you. That´s my call and I´ll be damned if I let any of you die." "Sorry." The demons face glowed in hellish glee. "Nobody wants your soul, dearie. Word has spread that it is impossible to keep. It´s one of them or none of you." Dean groaned, eyes stinging and mind racing in an desperate attempt to find a loophole.  
"It´s okay. Take Cas and get out of here. It´s not like I haven´t had it coming before. It´s okay." The older Winchester´s eyes met the sincere look of his younger brother and his heart missed two beats when the desperation flooded through his body. "No, Sammy, I can´t. I can´t let you die. You are my responsibility." 

"That´s right, Dean. It has to be me. You made the right choice." The blue eyes of the angel blurred in front of him as tears flooded Deans eyes and dripped down his face. "No, Cas, no! You are family! You are,"   
"What, exactly, is he to you, Dean?!", snapped the Demon and the hunter shot her a glare that promised bloody murder. "He," Dean swallowed, but if that was the end of the line, it was now or never: "He is my… I … He… I do…" Castiels eyes were fixed on the trembling lips of the man he cherished most in the world. What would Dean say? He would literally die to know how far the sympathy and friendship of the hunter went.  
"I don´t know what he thinks, but he is my best friend and I love him," whispered Dean. He didn´t dare to meet Cas´s eyes at first, but he had to know and when he found wonder and surprise and love in the blue depths, he couldn´t look away. 

The Demon sighed deeply. "Finally." Gabriel clapped his hands, winked at Sam and disappeared.


End file.
